


Beachy Anxieties

by pajamabees



Series: That's So 80s [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: They're supposed to be relaxing on the beach, toes in the sand and eating boardwalk pizza under a single umbrella. But Shiro's a worry wort and Adam attempts to sooth away his anxiety.





	Beachy Anxieties

Shiro wasn’t sure why he was so nervous in the first place. Maybe it was because he always avoided bringing dates into the household ever since he took Keith under his wing, for fear of people coming in and out of the 14-year-old’s life. He had already lost so much at such a young age, Shiro figured that the boy just needed some consistency for a change. And maybe Shiro feared that was a mistake. What if all of that would result in Keith feeling abandoned the moment Shiro finally brought a man into the picture? Or maybe it all came down to Shiro’s own doubts and his own fears of abandonment. Maybe he was the one who was afraid of letting people in, only to be heart broken and lonely once again. Maybe—

“You’re thinking too much.”

Shiro jolted in his seat, nearly dropping his slice of pizza in the sand. He looked over to see Adam in the lounge chair beside him, giving him a knowing a look. Shiro blinked. “Huh?”

Adam rolled his eyes behind peach-tinted sunglasses. “You’re thinking about your brother again.”

“…No….”

“Yes.”

Shiro sighed and put his pizza back in the box between them, his nerves messing with his appetite. “Okay, yes,” he admitted. There was no hiding it from Adam. After 11 months of dating, he learned that he couldn’t hide much from his boyfriend at all. The man was exempt at reading him.

He was good at helping him relax, too, and when he reached over and placed a hand on Shiro’s knee, Shiro could feel some of his worries wash away, like the waves in front of them dragging seashells and rocks back into the ocean.

“Hey,” Adam said, and he lifted his sunglasses up so they rested on top of his head, revealing his soft brown eyes. “It’ll be fine. Keith’s an adult.”

“22 is hardly an adult….”

“God, you’re ridiculous.” Adam removed his hand from Shiro’s knee and brought it up to his face, rubbing in a smidge of sunscreen Shiro had missed. “He just graduated college. He has a job, a car, bills to pay. He’s more of an adult than you think.” Feeling satisfied that the smudge was gone, Adam went to pull his hand away, but Shiro grabbed him by the wrist.

“I know.” He turned his head to kiss Adam’s palm. “But I still see him as that teenager with abandonment issues.”

“I hardly think his 32-year-old brother introducing his totally hot boyfriend counts as abandonment.”

Shiro scoffed, but he gave Adam a small smile before letting go of his hand. “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I’m just being paranoid.”

“No, you’re just being a good brother.” Adam said, and he leaned over to kiss his cheek. “And maybe a little bit paranoid.”

“Mmm.” Shiro’s smile widened, and he turned his head to connect their lips. They both giggled into the kiss, parting only after Adam sneaked in a few more pecks. But then Adam sandwiched Shiro’s face between both hands and leaned in to bump their foreheads together.

“I will never hurt him, Takashi,” he whispered, and Shiro sucked in a deep breath, the words reaching his heart in a warm, sunny embrace. “I promise. I want to be a part of your family, even if it is a little late.”

“It’s not late,” Shiro whispered back. They kissed again, and it tasted like boardwalk pizza and sea salt. Shiro shivered when Adam lightly nipped at his bottom lip, and he slowly pulled away, lest he feel heat in places he’d rather not in public. “You know, if you keep kissing me like that, we might get kicked off the beach.”

“And if I ever see you put your half-eaten pizza in the pizza box again, we’re gonna have some relationship issues.”

Shiro laughed and jokingly pushed him away, which resulted in a pushing contest between the two. They eventually settled down after a few seconds, and the conversation switched to something more casual as they watched the ocean waves together and finished off the rest of the pizza. Deep down, Shiro was still worried, but he trusted Adam, and he knew him and Keith would get along just fine because he trusted Keith, too.

Well, mostly.


End file.
